The present technology relates to a technical field of a disk cartridge, and more particularly, to a technical field of a disk cartridge including a case body having a first shell and a second shell, which are separable, and a presser spring configured to press a disk-shaped recording medium.
A disk cartridge configured to be able to receive a plurality of disk-shaped recording media in parallel in an axial direction of a central shaft thereof is provided. Such a disk cartridge is used in, for example, a disk reproducing apparatus for reproducing music, and a desired disk-shaped recording medium is extracted by an extraction mechanism to play music data recorded on the disk-shaped recording medium.
In addition, in recent times, a recording capacity of the disk-shaped recording medium has remarkably increased, and necessity of the disk cartridge used in a data center or the like, in which the plurality of disk-shaped recording media having a large recording capacity are configured to be received in parallel in the axial direction of the central shaft, has increased.
Among such disk cartridges as mentioned above, there is a type in which outer circumferential sections of the respective disk-shaped recording media are inserted and received in a pair of holding grooves. Since this type of disk cartridge may not provide a disk tray configured to hold the disk-shaped recording medium, a receiving space can be reduced to provide a compact structure and the number of receiving media can be increased to increase a stored data amount.
In addition, in the disk cartridge, there is a type in which a case body has a first shell and a second shell, which are separable, and in a state in which the first shell and the second shell are separated, reception and extraction of the disk-shaped recording medium with respect to the case body are performed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H02-53276).
In the disk cartridge disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H02-53276, a presser spring (a holding spring) is attached to a case body, the respective disk-shaped recording media received in the case body can be pressed by the respective pressing section of the presser spring to be held at predetermined positions.